Live,Love,Laugh,and Learn
by spartan21-turner
Summary: Bella moves to a new town where she meets this guy,she likes him but does he like her back and if he does.Can he ignore the other girls and one of his friends? Im bad at summaries its good read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi im Jayme and this is my first story so i hope you like!!!**

Chapter 1. The Meeting

The wind blew the snow around my feet and the bitter cold air in Apple Valley Minnesota felt good compared to the hot muggy air in California. I just moved because my parents decided moving in with my aunt Megan would be good,since they are having marriage problems. I kinda wanted to come because back LA i was just that one girl who was really good at basketball and got good grades and thats it. So i hope i can change that here. I have to walk to school till I get my Jeep my dad promised me,but maybe Jack will give me a ride. im Starting my Jounior year at Apple Valley High School i heard they were nice but who really knows. My cousins Jack and Lilly said i would be fine but jack is a senior and Lilly is a freshman so im all alone. Bella! Bella! i heard as i was day dreaming.

**(the others persons voice is in bold)**

Umm yea i answer Jack

**Do you Want a ride to school?**

yea hold on i have to grab my bag

**k ill meet u in the truck.**

i ran up to my new room grabed my i got to his truck he had Linkin Park blaring and was singing along. I got in and started laughing.

**Whats so funny? He asked confused **

Nothing i just didn't think you listen linkin Park.

**Well then you don't know me. He chuckled I've been to almost every one of their concerts, just the ones in MN.**

Oh. Cool i love them back in LA i went to like 5 of there concerts.

The rest of the ride was us two singing Leave it All To Rest.

When I stepped out of Jack's truck I didn't notice that the pavement had a thin layer of ice. I stepped down and my foot slipped back then i was going to face plant, when there was an arm around my waist and i was back on my i heard an angelic voice I turned around and the hottest guy I've ever seen had his arm around my waist.

**Hey Im Edward,one of Jack's friends. Are you ok?**

I-I-I'm fine thanks.

**Good. so you must be Bella Swan Jack's cousin.**

Ummm y-yea

He took his arm from around my waist. When he held me i couldn't think it was weird i never felt that before. Just standing next to him i felt dizzy,but i liked it, i felt safe......

**Its short but good and it will get better and the next chapter is coming SOON!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

LPOV

_I caught myself after talking to Edward. Then Jack came around the back of his truck he motions me to follow him I did but a girl with light brown stopped me._

**Hi I'm Kelly Howard. Jack told me about you, you're his cousin Bella right.**

Yeah. Just a question umm what did Jack actually say about me because you're not the only one whose said that**.**

**Well he said you were a junior and that you were shy and a great basketball player, he also told the guys well they actually made him tell them if you were hot. She explained casually.**

What did he say? I asked gawking

**That you were, Kind of creepy but Jack is a great guy I suppose you know better than I do since he is your cousin. She giggled noticing my reaction**

**I got to get to class so see you later. Bye Bella**_ she called leaving me alone in front of the office_**. **_Then I heard someone come up behind me I turned and there he was. He was tall and had dazzling Green eyes. To top it off he had soft brown hair that was long enough fall over his eyes once in awhile. My daydreaming was interrupted when I heard my name_

**Bella? Edward said softly**

_I turned in awe that he remembered my name. When I got the courage I spoke._

Umm yeah.

**Do you know where your suppose to go Jack just kind of left you he chuckled**

_His laugh made my heart melt. I wasn't going to lie I really had no idea where to go._

N-Not really I mumbled If Kelly, at least I think that was her name wouldn't have stopped me he probably would have showed me. I said casually

**Yeah probably, but if that happened I wouldn't have been able to talk to you. I have remember to say thanks when I see her later.**

_I was shocked at what I heard he wanted to talk to me. I thought I would be like I was Jack little cousin that his friends would make fun of but I guess coming here changed everything. I wasn't just going to be the basketball girl any more._

Ummm ok. I giggled. Then my cheeks turned bright red.

**So do you know what class you have first? **

I pulled out my schedule and looked. I Have English.

**Cool me too. He stated calmly and started walking down the hall.**

When I didn't start following he turned grabbed my hand and flashed the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I followed willingly. I wonder if he felt the same way I did when we touched it was like an electric current running through me. When we got to class Edward let go of my hand and went to his desk. Then Mr. Peterson showed me to my seat and to my surprise I sat next to Edward. We didn't get to talk because of the teacher. After class he walked out with me. Then we were stopped by a tall Dark haired girl who talked so fast I didn't catch her name, I think she was mostly talking to Edward. She glanced at me but kept talking it sounded like she knew him very well.

**Hey Bella this is Katelyn. Edward chuckled **

Oh hi I mumbled under my breath.

He got that bright smile I loved on his face.

Katelyn just looked at me then started talking to Edward. Then I think she was flirting with him but he kept looking at me like she wasn't talking to him. Then he spoke.

**Umm Katelyn I was kind of talking to Bella. He stepped towards me Hey Bella would you want to hang out after school?**

_I was shocked my heart almost stopped. I can't believe he wants to hang out with me and not her she was a pain but beautiful. Katelyn got furious and grabbed Edward's arm and tried to get him to listen to her but he wouldn't he just shook her off and looked at me._

Sure I stated surprised.

_**Cool. How about after school I'll meet you at your house and we can just hang out. He chuckled**_

Ok that's cool. That's all I could get out. Before Katy was whining and saying she wanted to hang out. _Then the bell rang and we said good bye and ran off to class._

_The rest of the day was ok. When I got home me when right up to my room and unpacked some of my boxes. Then Lilly ran in my room with her best friend Alice they were yelling_.

**Omg Bella why didn't you tell us that you and Edward, you've only been here a day and you have one of the hottest guys after you! Lilly said breathlessly.**

I didn't know it was a big deal. I exclaimed softly

Alice had amazed look on her face.

**NOT A BIG DEAL! I know you've only been here a couple days but my brother Edward doesn't take an interest in many girls at school and now you he must really like you!**

Hey, back up I just met him today and you're telling me that he likes me. I doubt that you guys. I'm not even pretty.

**Bella did you seriously just say that! Lilly screamed**

Ummm yeah because it's true. I stated

**No it's not Bella you're beautiful I don't understand how you don't see that, and all those guys at school staring at you today. **Alice looked serious. It kind of scared me. Then the door bell rang.

_**Hope you liked the next chapter will be coming soon…**_

_**Please review!!!!!!!**_


End file.
